A Tad Too Far
by elvis11300
Summary: My first Fan Fiction. Luke is a trainer about to embark on a new journey, but first he must attend the Summer Pokemon academy. While attending,he meets a new friend who quickley becomes part of the journey.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tad Too Far**

Disclaimer: I own pokemon........not!

Summary: Luke has been a trainer for a little while, but he feels he is missing something. Traveling alone is okay for a little while, but it's a lot more fun with a group. What and who will Luke find as he continues his adventure.

Chapter 1

I watched the sun rise as I sat on top of a large hill overlooking a forest. I had something especially planned for the week, and I was very excited.

I signed up for the Pokemon Summer Academy with Professor Rowan, and I was ready to get on my way. I was wearing my usual outfit, no-rimmed glasses, woodland camo pants, brown hiking boots, white beater, and a gray zip-up sweatshirt that was currently un-zipped. I picked up my bag and headed to the nearby trail to travel to the academy.

It was about a 2 hour trip through the forest. I was a slow walker, so I noticed many trainers speed by me, heading to the same location. As I finally arrived, I saw a large crowd of trainers consisting of all ages.

As I walked closer to the crowd, a teacher directed me to a board that would assign me to a team. I looked and found my name under the Blue Team. I looked at the other names, not recognizing any of them, not that I thought I would recognize any of them, for I was new to the region.

After about 10 minutes, teachers began to inform the students it was time to meet with their groups. I walked over to the crowd that was in my group. It was mainly preteens, though one stuck out more than the others. He had green, about shoulder length hair. He wore glasses and a light green shirt with a dark green vest over the top. His glasses glared from most directions. I decided to greet the young gentleman.

"Hey, so you're on the blue team too huh" I said somewhat cheerfully. "I suppose so... heh heh" he said in a somewhat creepy tone. I thought to myself that most people would be creeped out, but through my journey I had become much more accepting.

"So what's your name?" I asked somewhat timidly. "Conway, yours?" he asked. "I'm Luke, it's nice to meet you" I said smiling. "Likewise" he replied.

After our conversation, the teachers explained how we would be using a pokemon assigned to us and that we couldn't use any of our own pokemon. After I received a pokeball, I summoned the pokemon finding out that it was a porygon. "Not bad" I silently said to myself.

After finding out what pokemon I had been assigned, the teachers told us to get going to class. I sat down in a desk on the windowless side of the classroom toward the back, my favorite.

"It's time to get to know your pokemon everyone!" the teacher announced. Just then, everybody started giving their pokemon snacks and attention. I called out my newly acquired porygon, and I fed him a nice tasty pokemon treat. Its eyes closed in delight as it quickly ate its snack quite quickly.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. I took porygon out for some field training, finding out some of its moves. I was impressed to see the pretty powerful assortment of attacks that it possessed. Right as my training was about to be completed, I heard the bell ring signaling students to get back to the school.

As I arrived, I could hear Professor Rowan announcing that it was time to battle. As I observed, most of the students were doing quite well. Even the one's who lost put up quite a fight, though, I noticed a couple of students that really stuck out among the rest. Conway was one of them, but there was a few more.

First was a kid who was pretty recognizable. _Ash Ketchem?_ I thought to myself. I had seen him on TV quite a few times before and he was no stranger as far as popularity goes.

The next was a girl who was shorter than Ash, but not by much. She had long, darker blue hair. She wore a white cotton hat, a pink scarf, a black vest with a white shirt underneath, and a pink miniskirt.

_That girl seems to be pretty into fashion, though is it really necessary to wear such a skimpy outfit?_ I thought to myself. I heard her name pronounced as Dawn.

The other was a somewhat taller and older dude. He had spiky hair, and dark skin. I heard his name as Brock. _Hmm....wasn't he a gym leader once?_ I asked myself.

Finally, it was my turn to battle. I faced a younger kid, "good luck!" he yelled. "You too!" I yelled back as he sent out a pollywag. I quickly threw out porygon and told it to give the pollywag a thundershock. It was a direct hit and I won the battle in a snap.

"I guess I better train a bit better next time" the kid said rubbing the back of his neck. "Nah, I just got lucky" I reassured the kid. The crowd clapped as we walked off the court. I smiled _I never usually receive an applause_ I thought to myself.

After the battling was over, the sun was getting noticeably low. "It's time for bed!" the teachers yelled as we all walked into the dorms. I found the room I was assigned and I noticed I was sharing it with Conway. _Well that's good that I'm sharing it with someone I at least talked to a bit_ I sighed to myself as I walked in.

Conway was unpacking his bag and set his night gown on his bed. "Hello again" I said as I walked into the room. "Hello there, nice to see I'm sharing a room with someone familiar" he said as he was still unpacking his bag.

I went to the showers with my tooth brush bag and my sleeping pants. _Ah, finally a nice refreshing shower_ I thought to myself. Though it was filled with the other students, I still found the sound of the warm water relaxing.

I returned to my room clean and refreshed, but I noticed it took a while for Conway to get back. We were allowed only so long in the showers, and he was taking much more time than was needed.

He finally returned barging in the door. He was breathing heavily as if he had been running. As he trotted to his bed, he let out a big sigh. I could barely hear him saying "boy, that Dawn sure is a cutie."

I raised my eyebrow at his remark. _Could he have a crush on Dawn?_ I asked myself, but Conway went to sleep before I could say anything.

The academy lasted around four days. Researching water pokemon and having a race through a ghost infested forest. I was glad that the final day had come, and I was happy with the amount of experience I believe I had gained.

Throughout the experience I became good friends with Conway, though, it seemed like he was focused on Dawn.

As we sat around the bonfire, Conway walked up to me. "Hey Luke I've been wanting to ask you something" he said. "shoot" I reassured him. "I remember you stating that you are a trainer currently traveling alone, and I was wondering if maybe I could join you" he asked.

I thought about it a bit, and I decided it was a great idea. "That would be great" I told him smiling. "That's excellent" he said as he pushed up his glasses. "Oh... and I have a few people I would like you to meet" he said as I got up and followed him to the kids I recognized earlier.

"This is Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu" Conway announced as he introduced us. Each of them greeted me and they seemed really nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

The next day, all the students began to grab their bags and take off. Conway and I left our room at the same time, excited to start a new adventure. At the gate, we met up with Ash, and his friends. "Hey Conway, Luke, I've been wanting to ask you something" Ash said cheerfully.

"Yeah?" I said nodding. "I was wondering if you guys could come to my home town of Pallet Town with me, since you want to start a new journey and all. I know a guy who could really help start you out" ash stated.

"What do you think Conway? I'm fine with it in my opinion" I asked. "That sounds like quite the opportunity, I'm in" he replied as he pushed up his glasses.

After we answered Ash's question, we followed him and his group to the nearest city. There Ash called the man he was talking about earlier, and it turned out to be the famous Professor Oak. "I met a couple of guys who can help you out with that job professor" Ash said through the phone. "I can't wait to meet them Ash, please hurry over here" the professor told him.

After the call, we hopped on a train. We would be getting off in Viridian city, since there was no train in Pallet Town. The train ride took a few hours, but they flew by as Ash talked about all of his adventures, and I talked about a few of my own. After the stories, we finally arrived at our stop.

"That was quite the trip" Dawn said as she stretched her arms. "I agree heh heh" Conway said while pushing up his glasses for the millionth time. After we stretched our arms and legs, we followed Ash to his home town, this trip took about an hour. When we finally arrived at our destination, Ash pointed to his house as we walked to the lab.

When we walked inside, we were greeted by a scientist who worked for Professor Oak. "Hi Tracey!" Ash exclaimed. "Oh hey Ash, Professor Oak is expecting you" the man who I now know as Tracey told us. We walked into one of the lab rooms where Prof. Oak greeted us "Ah, I see you finally made it." "Yeah professor, this is Luke and Conway" Ash explained. "Ah yes, it's a pleasure to meet you two" the professor said. "Likewise" I said cheerfully "mhmm" Conway agreed.

"Well, I suppose I'll get straight to the point, no need to waist your time" the professor said in a serious tone "It seems that team rocket has been up to no good again, and I need few people to stop them. I would ask Ash to go, but he's much to busy focusing on gaining gym badges, and I need people who will be totally dedicated to the cause."

"It sounds somewhat dangerous....are there many risks?" I asked. "Team rocket battle with pokemon, they don't usually resort to too violent of actions, but still, you and your pokemon must fight with all your effort" the professor explained. "Well, I'm interested. I don't want to sound greedy, but will there be any payment?" I asked. "Of course" the professor said gladly "Other than a nice salary, you'll both have a room here at the lab, since you both need a place to sleep and all."

After his remark I couldn't help but smile. "I'd be happy to help, but as long as Conway is up to it" I looked over at Conway. "This sounds like a great way to train my pokemon" Conway said smiling "I'm in as well." The professor smiled "excellent!" he said happily "Your room is upstairs, first door on the left" he led us out of the lab and pointed to a stairwell.

Before we went to our room, we followed Ash out of the lab. "Thanks for taking us here Ash, I can't wait to get started" I said. Ash nodded "You guys be careful with team rocket." "Will do" I replied. "Oh, Brock, Dawn, pikachu, and I are staying at my house for a week or so, so feel free to come over and hang out some time" Ash said. "Will do" I replied with a smile. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you two later" Ash said as he began to walk away. "Yeah, see ya" I said waving. "Bye Conway!" Dawn yelled waving back at him. Conway jumped startled but waved silently as he regained his cool.

When we returned to the lab, we were greeted once again by the professor "Before you two get settled, I would like to introduce my team of researchers." The professor named them off one by one, introducing us yet again to Tracey, he also introduced us to his grandson Gary. "I'm pleased to meet all of you" I said after the professor was done naming them off. They smiled in return.

After the introductions, Conway and I made our way to the bedroom. When we walked in, we were greeted by a room with two single sized beds on each side of the room. I threw my bag by a dresser, and hopped on the bed. "This is pretty comfy, you don't mind that I sleep on this side of the room, do you?" I asked. "Not at all" replied Conway, as he unpacked his suitcase and started putting his clothes into the dresser on his side of the room.

When we finally unpacked our things and became comfortable with our new setting, we noticed it was 4:00 in the afternoon. "You want to see if Ash will have us over for dinner" I asked Conway. "That sounds like a great idea Luke" he replied. I went to the nearest phone and called Ash. "Hey, would it be okay if we came over for dinner" I asked him. "Sure thing, we always have room for more friends" Ash replied.

After the phone call, I happily walked back to the bed room. When I walked in, I noticed that Conway was deep in thought. "Something on your mind?" I asked wonderingly. "Oh, I suppose there's no hiding it" Conway replied "There's something I would really like to discuss, but I ask that you please don't tell anyone." "I won't tell anyone man, you can trust me" I replied seriously.

"Well, you know that girl, Dawn, who's traveling with Ash" he asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Well, ever since the academy, I have developed a liking or a "crush" if you will" he said, but then started to look sad "I would very much like to ask her out, but I have no idea what her reply will be." "I'm sure she'll say yes man, you're a cool guy, you just have to find the right setting" I said. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"We're going to Ash's house soon, and of course Dawn will be there, before dinner, ask her to go on a walk with you and when the time is right, ask her out" I said. "Hmm, that sounds simple enough, I'll try it out" Conway replied. "Sounds good, lets go to Ash's now" I announced happily.

I examined the landscape as we walked over to Ash's house. It was the perfect weather, warm with a nice breeze. When we arrived at Ash's, we were greeted by his mom "Oh hello boys, you must be the one's Ash was talking about, please go ahead inside, they're all waitin for ya."

When we walked in, we noticed Ash's usual group, but there were a few others. One had red hair with a sort of side ponytail, the other wore a bandanna with two pigtails hanging out. "Hey Luke, Conway, glad you could make it" Ash said " These are my friends Misty and May." "Nice to meet you" the red head now known as Misty. "Mmhmm" May agreed.

Conway and I sat down on a couch, and we all began to chat about various topics. After about 20 minutes or so, Conway began to make his move. While the others, including myself, were busy chatting away, Conway walked over to Dawn. "Hello Dawn, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to take a walk with me" Conway asked. "Sure Conway, it's great weather outside anyway" Dawn replied.

After her answer, Conway and Dawn walked out the door. They made their way to a nearby path and began to take their walk. "So how did you like the academy" Conway asked. "It was great, I learned a lot and I had a really good time, how about you?" she asked. "It was quite the learning experience" he replied "and I'm glad I found a partner to start a new journey with."

As time passed, Conway and Dawn talked about the academy and their other trainer experiences. Dawn told Conway about her participation in contests, and he told her about his strategy making with his pokemon. Finally, Conway decided to ask his long awaited question.

"Hey Dawn, I've been wanting to ask you something important" Conway said somewhat sighing, "Go ahead Conway" Dawn replied. Conway could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Throughout his life, he had been interested in a few girls, but never worked up the courage. Now he was finally pulling through, he was finally going to ask that question.

He gulped "Dawn, I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to....well I don't know maybe—HEY GUYS it's time for dinner!" They looked back to see Brock yelling while running as fast as he could. "Oh well we better get going" Dawn said as Conway closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. They went back into the house to me Ash, his friends, and me sitting at the table.

_I wonder if he was able to ask her out_ I thought to myself as they returned. It was a nice dinner cooked by Brock and Ash's mom. I enjoyed eating it, for I wasn't used to having such prepared meals. My journey's before had meals that consisted of fish cooked over a fire, berries, nuts, and fruits.

After the dinner, we sat down on the couches again, and watched the news. There were some interesting stories, but I noticed it was getting late, and I didn't want to overstay my welcome. "Well we better get back to our place" I announced "I'm getting kinda tired." "Same here" Conway said. We both said our goodbyes and we walked out the door.

As we walked back to the lab, I asked Conway about his walk. "So were you able to ask her?" I asked. "I was very close, but I was interrupted by Brock who came screaming that dinner was ready" Conway replied. "Oh, that sucks man, maybe it will go better next time" I replied trying to give a smile. "Yeah, I hope so to" he said with a sad look.

When we returned to the lab, we went to our room to get ready for bed. I changed into my bed shorts, and I quickly fell asleep, while Conway went back into his deep thought. The next morning we both woke up fairly early. After we got ready, we went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. There, we were greeted by Professor Oak.

"Well boys, it seems that I have your first assignment for you" the professor said. This statement immediately gained the attention of both of us. "I have received reports of team rocket activity in the Celadon City Department Store" the professor told us, "I want you two to see what exactly is going on."

After the professor was done explaining, Conway and I both nodded to each other, and we took off out of the lab. I called out Doduo and he flew us directly to the city. When we arrived, we began to act more casually, and we walked into the department store. The store was bustling with people, we could barely see anything except for a sign for a new store, that was what we needed to check out.

We walked over to the front of the store and noticed it was a pokemon daycare. We observed the workers taking pokeballs as their trainers handed them over. After taking the pokeballs, the workers went into a back door. After the observation, Conway and I looked for a door that maybe lead to a back hallway, to try to get into the back rooms of the so called daycare.

After walking through the department store, we found a door leading to a back hallway. There, we could see the back entrances to several of the stores, and finally, finding the back entrance to the daycare. We walked into a dark room with shelves that held large cardboard boxes. I checked one of the boxes and I could see that it held several pokeballs.

We walked through the somewhat narrow dark room, finally finding a door. With Conway right behind me, I reached for the door knob, slowly opening it. I had no idea what was on the other side, but soon it was revealed. Several team rocket members looked back at me as I opened the door all the way. They were sitting at benches, putting pokeballs into boxes much like the ones we had seen before.

They all got up and glared at us as they called out their pokemon. "Call officer Jenny while I hold these guys off!" I yelled to Conway. He nodded as he called on his cell phone and I began to summon my pokemon. I called out all of them "Raichu, Butterfree, Dugtrio, Venusaur, Doduo, Mr. Mime GO!" all my pokemon came out and began to fight team rockets pokemon.

I could see severeal thunder bolts shoot toward the ceiling. Venusaur was using razor leaf, as Doduo used several fury swipes. After knocking out several of the enemies pokemon, mine were beginning to weaken. Conway had summoned his pokemon. They helped out a lot, but were beginning to weaken as well.

Right when our pokemon were about to faint, the officer Jennies began to arrive. "Hold it right there, none of you rockets are going anywhere!" the officer called out. Soon, the officers released their pokemon, and quickly took down all of the rocket's attempts.

After the rockets had all been arrested, one of the officers walked up to us. "You two did a great job, your pokemon did awesome as well. I'll tell Professor Oak about your accomplishments" the officer told us. "Thanks ma'am, your team really saved us back there" I told her. "Just doing my job, you two be good now" she said. Conway and I both nodded and she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Another thing: I want to talk about the ages of the characters. I know that the academy was part of the anime and therefor the characters should have the same ages, but I would like to make them a bit older. Dawn is 15, Conway is 16, Ash is 18, May is 18, Misty is 19, I'm 19, and Brock is 20.

After leaving the department store, Conway and I went to the nearest pokemon center. Nurse Joy gladly took our pokemon, but told us it would take about an hour or so for them to be fully healed. After hearing this, Conway and I decided to go to the nearest restaurant, and have a bite to eat.

Luckily, there was a restaurant very close by. As we walked in, we were greeted by the cashier. "How may I help you two" the cashier gladly asked. "I'd like a chicken sandwich with a water to drink" I said. "I'll have a cheeseburger" Conway ordered. After we ordered, we chose a table to sit down at to wait for our food. As we were waiting, a girl with shorter, dark brown hair and thick, black rimmed glasses walked up to us.

"Hey, you two beat team rocket back at the department store, right?" the girl asked. "Yes we did" Conway replied. "Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that you did a good job, I'm Laura by the way" the girl said. "I'm Conway" Conway replied, then looked over at me expecting an answer.

I was blushing, this girl, Laura, looked very nice. Just then I saw Conway looking at me. "Erm, oh, I'm Luke, it's nice to meet you" I said trying not to embarrass myself. "Do you mind if I join you two for a meal?" Laura asked. "Not at all, g-go ahead" I replied, still blushing.

"Are you a trainer too Laura" Conway asked. "Yep, I just started a little bit ago, just got my fourth badge here in Celadon city, how about you two?" Laura asked. "We're both trainers, but we've been working for Professor Oak by taking out team rocket" I explained. "That's pretty cool" Laura said smiling.

After a bit more of chatting, we finally received our meals. The food tasted great, and it was nice to meet a new friend. "Hey, w-would you like to exchange numbers or something?" I asked, heart beating faster and faster. "Sure, we'll keep in touch" Laura replied cheerfully. After exchanging numbers, we said our goodbyes and returned to the pokemon center.

"You seemed quite interested in her," Conway said. "Yeah...she's pretty nice," I replied. Conway just smiled as we finally arrived at the pokemon center. The nurse Joy handed us our pokemon, and we left for our trip home. Once again, I called Doduo and we traveled back to the lab in Pallet town.

Professor Oak had a big smile on his face when we walked into the lab. "You two did a wonderful job at that department store," the professor said "You made quite the accomplishment." "It was pretty intense, but I'm glad those trainers got their pokemon back," I said. "Well, you two boys take it easy, you deserve a rest," the professor said smiling.

Went we went back to our room, we went to bed right away, it had been a long day and we were both really tired. The next day we got up pretty late, but as usual, we got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. After the meal, I received a call from Ash.

"Hey, good work beating team rocket in Celadon city," Ash said. "Thanks man, how's everything goin with you" I asked. "Everythings fine, but I've been wanting to ask you something. I'm throwing a party at the restaurant in town because I haven't been home for a while, would you guys like to come?" Ash asked. "Sure, when is it?" I asked. "Tonight, around dinner time" Ash replied. "Sounds good, we'll be there" I replied happily.

After receiving the news about the party, I quickly told Conway who was also happy to attend. "Perhaps I could retry asking that question heh heh" Conway said pushing up his glasses. "Sure thing, hopefully you two won't get interrupted this time" I said. Conway chuckled and nodded.

The rest of the day before the party was pretty relaxing. I sat down to watch a bit of TV, and I called out my pokemon to let them run around. Eventually, it was time to go to the party. I went upstairs to get Conway, then we both walked to the restaurant.

When we walked in noticing a large number of people. I could see that many of them were trainers, and some even had their pokemon out. After I found out where Ash was, I walked over to him. "Wow! I didn't know the party was going to be this big," I said.

"Me neither," Ash said chuckling. After the greeting, I searched for a place to sit down. Conway went straight over to Dawn when we entered the restaurant, so I was on my own. I found a couch on the side of the wall that looked like the perfect spot to enjoy a soda. Right as I sat down, I noticed May walking towards me. "Hey Luke, enjoying the party?" May asked.

"Sure am, how about you?" I asked. "It's a bit crowded, but I'm having a nice time seeing some familiar faces" she said with a small smile on her face.

"So are you a trainer?" I asked, somewhat blushing, but I wanted the conversation to keep going. "Oh no, I'm a coordinator. How about you?" she asked. "I'm a pokemon trainer" I said happily.

_Meanwhile, Conway decides to make his move_

"Hey Dawn," Conway said walking up to her. "Oh hey Conway, how's it going?" Dawn asked.

"It's going quite alright, did you hear about my feat at the department store" he asked, his glasses glimmering. "Oh yeah, that was great!" Dawn said ecstatic.

After a bit of chatting, Conway made his move. "Hey Dawn, I don't know if you recall, but I needed to ask you something" Conway said, his heart beginning to beat at a fast pace. "Oh yeah! What was it you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you alone" Conway said seriously.

"I understand, let's go to your place then" Dawn said just as serious.

Dawn followed Conway back to the lab. They finally entered his room where he intended to ask his question. "Dawn, I really... l-like you, and I was wondering if maybe......you'll go out with me?" Conway asked, his heart almost drilling a hole out of his chest. Just then, a huge smile came over Dawn's face.

"Of course I'll go out with you!" Dawn screamed happily, hugging Conway as tightly as she could. He was speechless, blushing heavily, he looked into Dawn's eyes. When she noticed this deep stare, she immediately stared back. The sun was setting, making it one of the most romantic parts of the day. Though what seemed like minutes were quickly passing by, they couldn't stop this deep stare. A feeling came over both of them.

At the same time, they both leaned their heads toward each others, and locked lips. They didn't realize what was coming over them, and they also didn't stop. After a few moments, with a few breaths in between, Dawn was getting tired of standing. She slowly led Conway onto his bed. They were both enthralled in the moment, and barely realized what was happening.

Dawn began to take off Conway's shirt, and realizing it was his turn, he began to take Dawn's shirt off. They both began to look at each others bare skin, feeling the warmth as they embraced again. After more kissing, Dawn began to look towards Conway's jeans. In a few seconds, she unzipped them, and they were off.

Conway didn't know whether he could stand the pounding of his heart. At this moment, he was on top of the girl of his dreams, with nothing but his boxers and socks. He was unsure whether to take the next step, he eyed the pink skirt and began to slowly slide it off.

There they were, both in their undergarments. Both of them feeling the warmth of the others almost fully exposed body. Dawn took the next step by herself. Not wanting to deal with Conway fidgeting with the hooks on her bra, she unhooked them herself. Conway's mouth dropped seeing something he had never recalled seeing before in his life.

Seeing Conway's almost paralyzed state, she decided to take the next move aggressively. She reached for his boxers and.....

_Back to our protagonist_

My conversation with May lasted the duration of the party. _Time sure flies when your having an interesting conversation_ I said to myself. After May left, I noticed that many of the other party guests had left, and only a few remained. I wondered if Conway was finally able to ask Dawn out, and I noticed that they were still gone.

Still, I thought nothing of it, so I said my goodbyes and headed back to the lab. It was dark inside, but I was still able to make my way back to my room. I slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake up Conway in case he was asleep. I looked over to his bed, noticing something that made me jump back out of the room.

My eyes were wide open, I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Conway and Dawn asleep, but not just asleep, they weren't wearing any clothes. _Or at least just not wearing any shirts_ I thought to myself, remembering that their bodies were mostly under the covers. I looked around, I didn't want to sleep in there. I didn't want all of us to wake up awkwardly, so I went downstairs and found a couch.

It was hard to get to sleep, I still couldn't believe what I just saw. After a few hours of thinking, I finally got some sleep. I woke up tired the next morning around 9. I went into the kitchen noticing Conway eating breakfast. He acted as if nothing had happened. "How was the rest of the party?" he asked, I could tell there was some nervousness in his voice.

"It was fine" I replied "Were you able to ask Dawn your question?" After my question, he seemed a bit relieved. "Yep, She said YES!" he yelled with joy.

"You gonna do anything with her today?" I asked.

"Unfortunately we can't, Ash is continuing his adventure and they left early this morning," he said a bit upset. After breakfast, I headed into the living room.

I was pretty out of it for the rest of the day. Tired and still wondering what went on last night, I sat around most of the day. That evening, Professor Oak called Conway and me into his lab. "Looks like I have another assignment for you boys," the professor said in a serious tone.

"What do you need us to do," I asked, impatiently awaiting our new mission. "I have heard reports that team rocket has been poaching in the safari zone" the professor said "I called over there, and the police have it handled, but they said they could still use a bit of backup."

"We're on it" I said. Conway and I quickly went to our room, grabbed our bags, and headed for Fuchsia city. I called out Doduo and we flew there as fast as my pokemon could. We arrived at dark and walked over to the newly set up police camp. "Professor Oak sent us here" I said walking over to Officer Jenny.

"You must be the two kids from the department store," the officer said "We're all resting for the night, but we'll be at it again in the morning." After hearing this, Conway and I set up a spot for our sleeping bags, and I decided to talk to him about the night before.

"Conway...I think I need to talk to you about something" I said nervously. "What is it?" he asked somewhat startled. " I came into our room last night.....did you...?" I asked. Conway nodded silently, looking toward the ground. "You wore protection... right?" I asked concerned. Conway looked even sadder towards the ground, which answered my question.

"I need to call Dawn..." Conway said, walking away and ending our conversation. The call took a few hours, I wasn't sure if it was just a regular boyfriend and girlfriend conversation, or something more serious. I finally noticed him walking back.

"Luke....I'm worried," Conway said "I talked to Dawn....she has been feeling sick, we're both worried." Conway had tears running down his face.

My eyes quickly opened wide, I realized what he was talking about right away. I tried to comfort him. "Maybe it was just some bad food from the party" I said patting him on the shoulder.

"We both didn't eat anything, we only had a couple of drinks" Conway said wiping a tear.

We both sat for hours in the silence of the night. It was a full moon, lighting up most of the area around us. I finally decided to speak up. "Conway..." I said "I think you went a tad too far."

Well that's the end of the story. It's my first fan fiction, so maybe some parts were bad. Please read, rate, and review. I might make a sequel, but it really depends on the reviews.


End file.
